Crazy, Starved Love
by ShelbySabaku
Summary: They were just starving artists, living in Alphabet City, hopelessly in love with one another.


Crazy, Starved Love

**SasorixSakura**

**Summary: **They were just starving artists, living in Alphabet City, hopelessly in love with one another.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**This is a story made to be an example of the stories which are being written for my contest. Hope you enjoy.**

Lyrics are from the musical _Next To Normal_ from the song "Hey #3/Perfect for you"

* * *

><p><em>So you could go crazy<em>

_Or I could go crazy, it's true_

_Sometimes life isn't sane_

* * *

><p>Ring ring ring<p>

"Goddamn."

"Don't answer it Sakura."

"I have to."

"No you don't."

"You're not the one who has been waiting for their publisher to call for the past week."

A mess of pink hair emerged from the warm comfortable bed of a spacious loft in the heart of Alphabet City of New York. Eyelids open to present two emerald green orbs, hazed over from a just awakened state. Her petite feet moved across the cold floor and padded her way over the telephone shrill.

"Hello?" She droned into the phone.

"Sakura! I'm glad you answered!" A much more mature voice screamed into the phone, making Sakura's ears ring.

_'It is too fucking early for this.'_ Sakura thought and groaned in exhaustion.

"What is it Tsunade? I'm waiting for Shizune to call me about my story proposal." Sakura took the phone with her to the kitchen, grabbing a bag of instant coffee and filling up the filter.

"That's what I want to talk to you about," Tsunade drawled into the phone and Sakura already knew this phone call was bad news, "The publishers are concerned that the material of your story is too pessimistic."

Sakura scoffed and poured water into the pot. "Since when did we describe reality as pessimistic?"

"Sakura if you want to get a story published, you need to start off with something that people will buy." Tsunade sighed, "Something lighter, and once you get the readers in your palm; you can hit them with this pessimistic, life is full of suffering shit."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You just don't understand Tsunade."

The older man chuckled, "Alright Sakura, but please consider what I'm saying. You have so much talent, all it takes for that to be noticed is slightly lighter subject material."

"Bye Tsunade."

"Take care Sakura."

The pink haired girl set the telephone down and took in the smell of the newly made coffee.

She poured the coffee into the chipped mugs and set them down on the broken coffee table. She then proceeded to take out two different cereal boxes: Captain Crunch and Cheerios and an assortment of fruits such as cantaloupe, grapefruit, pineapple, and blueberries.

Once she was done setting the items on the table, she was pulled into a warm, bare chest.

"Who was on the phone?" An annoyed, sleepy voice sounded from behind her making her smile slightly.

"Tsunade telling me once again that my writing is too dark." Sakura shrugged out of her holder's embrace and turned to face him.

The man snorted and once again wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face in her swan neck.

Sakura smiled and kissed his forehead. His rust colored hair ticked her face and she sighed at the familiar smell of wood shavings and coffee grains. "I don't know what I should do Sasori." She sighed.

Sasori lifted his head in response blinking his golden orbs sleepily. "What do you mean?" He drawled and brought her body closer to his, relishing in her scent and warmth.

"I mean this pathetic, mediocre attempt at me being the next Shakespeare or some shit." She groaned and leaned her head against his chest. "Maybe I should take Tsunade's advice and try to write something different, something happier."

"We're living the life of starving artists Sakura," Sasori smirked, "There's not much happiness to write about."

"La fucking vie boheme." Sakura rolled her eyes and left Sasori's embrace to sit at the table.

"What are you doing today?" Sasori asked his beloved as he sat across from her. "Well I was going to write a little," Sakura gave a dry smile, "But since I have no inspiration, I think I should just leave that alone for now."

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "Anything else?"

Sakura shrugged and took a sip from her coffee mug, "Naruto wants to get lunch sometime soon, to talk."

Sasori snorted in amusement. "What does that oaf possibly have to talk about?"

"That oaf just happens to be my best friend." Sakura said defensively, "I think he's going to propose to Hinata." She responded and laughed at the shocked look on her boyfriend's face.

"And I'm assuming she'll say yes." Sasori lowered his eyes at the statement and watched his girlfriend nod in confirmation. "How lovely for them then, you could take a few pointers from her then."

"Don't start this Sasori." Sakura's eyes darkened in annoyance.

"All I'm saying is that we have been dating a year longer than the two of them have, and you still refuse to let me put a ring on your finger. It's getting pretty fucking old Sakura." Sasori said between his teeth.

"Since we are in such a great place to get married." Sakura retorted, her green eyes ablaze. "I mean look at us," She gestured with her arms, "We are living a bullshit version of the musical "Rent". None of us can get any type of jobs that concern arts. We're both crazy. My writing is too dark, and your art is too morbid, we're both off our rockers!" Sakura said, her eyes glaring into her boyfriends.

"I guess this whole "love conquers all" shit was just fucking bullshit then?" Sasori crossed his arms across his chest.

"Don't go spouting off fucking clichés at me Sasori."

"I accepted that you weren't ready for marriage when you rejected me Sakura." Sasori said calmly, "But I will not allow you to reject me just because we are not wealthy."

Sakura laughed.

"We're not rich?" Sakura continued laughing, her tone full of mirth, "Wealth has nothing to do with Sasori. We're not anything. We're fucking crazy. We're living some cliched starving artist shit. We're living fake lives. We think we're going to make a difference. Me with writing, you with art, but the truth is we're just living in a cloister of fucking mediocrity."

Sasori's eyes darkened, his honey orbs now turning into caramel. He sprung forward and grabbed Sakura's arms with his hands, bringing his body close to his chest.

"_I love you_." He growled in her face and slammed his mouth on hers, demanding a ravaging kiss. He probed her lips open with his, and took over her mouth making her weak. He finally released her mouth, but did not let go of her arms.

"I have never loved someone with such force in my life." He whispered fervently, his breath ticking her face. "You don't want to marry me? Fine, I'll accept for now. However, if you think that this is relationship is not going to last, you have a manic sense of humor."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock at the intimate words her boyfriend was telling her.

"I am going to marry you. Maybe not this year or the next, but I promised myself that I would put a fucking diamond ring on your finger and officially mark you as mine." He continued to whisper, his eyes darkening with every word.

He pressed his hot forehead against hers. "I know you're tired Sakura; I am too." He said, his eyes boring into hers. "But I can't let you start giving up, I don't know what I'd do if," He paused briefly, taking in a shaky breath, "If you gave up on me."

Sakura brought her hand up and caressed his face gently, her eyes softening at the way he leaned into her embrace. He was so torn, just like a piece of mungo. Only few people could appreciate him, to see how brilliant he was.

"I'm not going to give up on you." Sakura whispered and kissed his forehead, smiling slightly at the way his arms tightened around her.

"Starving for our art may just pay off sooner or later."

* * *

><p><em>But crazy I know I can do<em>

_Cause crazy is perfect_

_And fucked up is perfect_

_So I will be perfect_

_Perfect for you_

* * *

><p><strong>Sasori won the poll for which person you wanted to see with Sakura next! This is also an example of the type of story which various authors will be writing for my contest! I hope all of you enjoyed :)<strong>

**Read and Review**

**ShelbySabaku**


End file.
